


Care and Husbandry of Galactic Rulers

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dopheld Mitaka - Freeform, Emperor Armitage Hux, Grand Admiral Thrawn - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Day, Ysalamir - Freeform, a lil sweet, furry lizard defense squad, helping out from beyond the grave, hitaka, kylo has a bad day, never underestimate the power of lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Wisdom from the past helps to set Hux’s destiny. Dopheld Mitaka sees to it. Hux reflects on the strange turn of events as he prepares for his wedding to Dopheld.Never underestimate the power of lizards.





	Care and Husbandry of Galactic Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: 70. You’re so beautiful/Hitaka

 

Hux pursed his lips as he gazed into the mirror. The image that stared back had not a hair out of place, the firey copper strands gelled back into submission. The heavy white robes that he wore about his shoulders draped in a dramatic fashion, pooling on the floor in stark contrast around his black boots which were polished to a mirror shine. His fitted tunic hugged and flattered Hux’s trim waist. The intricately embroidered collar so crisp and sharp, Hux feared he would accidentally cut his neck upon it.

  
The image he presented was every inch an emperor

  
A soft murmur and hum of conversation floated to Hux’s ears. From all across the galaxy, a throng had gathered to bear witness as he wed his beloved.

  
Today was the day Hux would wed the man that helped him. Believed in him.

  
_Loved him._

  
Hux’s finest, and most formidable ally, hiding in plain sight.

  
Dopheld Mitaka had played the part so well, hiding his razor sharp wit behind a cowering facade and those large liquid eyes.

  
It was all because of Dopheld that led to Hux’s rise to emperor. It was Dopheld that inadvertently stumbled upon a cache of old data files belonging to none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn himself. Contained therein, however, were not secrets of the strange alien‘s brilliant tactical mind. No, they contained something else which proved to be far, far more valuable.

  
Furry Force repelling lizards.

  
The data cards held file after meticulously detailed file concerning the secrets of keeping the strange force repelling creatures known as ysalamir. Breeding. Husbandry. Likes and dislikes. Thrawn’s favorites noted with long passages written in an almost poetic voice. Thrawn’s love of the creatures bled through the files. Hux found himself snorting in laughter on more than one occasion, causing Dopheld to shoot him a stern look.“We could use this. Do you realize the implications?”

  
For weeks he and Mitaka had poured over the information. For Hux it was more from curiosity. Mitaka, however, had taken it to heart. A personal project. A quest.

  
Hux had argued that it would be an almost insurmountable task to even collect the creatures. Without batting an eye, Mitaka had volunteered to go to Myrkr and see if he could retrieve some of the creatures.

  
After weeks of arguments, Hux finally relented and sent him off with an accompaniment of his best troop. Planting a kiss on Dopheld’s cheek, his voice was rough as he murmured, “Come back to me safe.”

  
Mitaka had only grinned, the action making him look years younger and heartbreakingly fragile, before he curtly nodded, giving Hux’s cheek a reassuring caress before ascending up the shuttle’s ramp.

  
Hux had stood there quietly reflecting in the launch bay for a good while long after Mitaka’s shuttle departed.

  
If their venture proved to be successful. Hux shivered just thinking about it.  
Mitaka’s absence was not even noticed and as it turned out the mission had proved successful. Mitaka had returned with a collection of 5 ysalamiri. Two females and three males, all healthy and in prime condition.

  
Again they had delved into the Grand Admiral’s meticulously kept notes. In a shroud of ultimate secrecy they set up a small rookery in an old storage closet, far away from prying eyes and from Kylo’s notice, but near enough to Hux’s quarters they could keep a close eye on their little charges.

  
After getting the beasts somewhat tamed and acclimated, it was then time to put their plan into action.

  
Hux smiled, remembering how it had been Mitaka that had, yet again, risked his very life to antagonize Kylo Ren to the point he had come storming right into their meticulously laid out trap.

  
Watching that insufferable ingrate’s face go slack with confusion at his inability to use that damnable power of his was worth almost as much as becoming emperor. Kylo’s lower lip actually trembled as if he were going to burst into tears as he tried in vain to crush Hux’s windpipe, fist flexing, clenching tighter as he screeched, “Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!?”  
He had been so focused on Hux, Kylo didn’t even notice Mitaka stealthily approaching from behind until it was far too late.

  
For all that Dopheld had risked, it was only fair he be the one to fire the killing shot.  
Snoke dead. Kylo dead.

  
_All hail Emperor Hux._

“Your excellency, it is almost time.” An aide appeared at Hux’s side, lips compressed in worry, robes shifting and swirling like a living creature as their arm gave a sweeping gesture towards the grand room where Hux was to be wed.

  
_Finally_.

  
Finally the final piece of the puzzle that would make his life perfect.

  
He would wed the man that helped him. Believed in him. Loved him.

  
Flanked by two royal attendants dressed in flowing crimson robes, Hux made his way down the long aisle to where his betrothed awaited.

  
The perfume of a thousand exotic blooms filled the air.

  
The crowd’s hushed whispers of awe surrounded him like a surging wave.

  
It seemed like the longest walk of Hux’s life, but finally he stood before Dopheld who was dressed in a tunic of ivory edged in gold, ivory breeches, and black boots.

  
He was a vision.

  
Hux’s throat constricted with emotion and tears stung his eyes.

  
_My love. Finally, dearest our life together may begin._

  
There were so many things Hux wanted to say but when he opened his mouth to speak it was only the purest sentiment that tumbled out in a hushed whisper.

  
“You’re so beautiful.”

 

 


End file.
